Poradnik: Jak żyć ? (Sp Z.O.O)
Wielu z was zastanawia się jak żyć, w tym poradniku postaram się wytłumaczyć (Te odpowiedzi nie zawsze są prawdziwe!!) jak radzić sobie w różnych sytuacjach życiowych dzisiaj na celownik leci: Szkoła 1.Szkoła W szkole nie różnicie się od żołnierza z Afganistanu, jesteście jak główna bohaterka Diabolik Lovers link=http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Diabolik-ep-1-pic-9.png|thumb|250x250px Ale nie panikujcie !! Mam 5 rad które pomogą przeżyć: 1.Trzymaj się z dala od "toksycznych" ludzi 2.Nie obgaduj nikogo zwłaszcza z kimś kogo krótko znasz (możesz dostać w pysk szybciej niż myślisz) 3.Nie rób interesów z podejrzanymi ludźmi (straciłem 80 zł) 4.Nie wstawiaj się za ludźmi którzy nie wstawią się za tobą 5.Nie bądź "Hardy" jeżeli nie umiesz się bić, nie masz mocnego kolegi, wolno biegasz, przeciwnik jest 2 x ty (Wpier**l to nauka którą dostaniesz za darmo) A) Laba (Wagary) Gdy udajesz się na labę rozważ następujące fakty: 1.Dzień 2.Plan dnia twoich rodziców 3.Co będzie w szkole (kart,spr,pyt,itp) 4.Ile osób może pójść w tym samym dniu na wagary 5.Czy nie miałeś załatwić jakiejś sprawy w szkolę 6.Kogo bierzesz ze sobą, gdzie pójdziecie, jak zorganizujecie jedzenie picie itp (alkohol jest zły!! palić można, osobiście polecam wziąć karty, jakąś grę na PSP4, PSP3, Xbox, itp, oraz filmy (porno oczywiście !! aby wszyscy na raz no... he he jeszcze weźcie to na poważnie. 7.Kogo wybrać na kreta szkolnego (kogoś kto będzie was krył i informował co się dzieje w szkole) 8.Przemyślcie wszystko tak dokładnie i rozważcie najmniej prawdopodobne biegi wydarzeń miejcie plan od A do Z Krótka rad. Weź ze sobą chociaż zeszyty aby w razie czego wrócić do szkoły i wytłumaczyć się jakąś realną wymówką (potrącił mnie szkolny autobus). Nie bierz ze sobą także ludzi z problemami psychicznymi którzy są nieodpowiedzialni. Jeżeli macie fajnych rodziców powiedzcie im o tym aby was kryli w szkole (mało prawdopodobne ale się zdarza), pamiętaj że oni też są ludźmi i chcą abyś sam się uczył na własnych błędach bo oni popełnili ich 2x więcej od ciebie. Dotarcie do punktu A (miejsca laby) zaplanujcie taką trasę aby nikt was nie zauważył najlepiej idźcie po 2 osoby jedną drogą a tych dróg zaplanujcie min 2 w takim wypadku złapane osoby będą was kryć i nie zostaniecie złapani wszyscy ("w kupie siła" co za debil to wymyślił). Co robić gdy zadzwoni do ciebie rodzic i zapyta się gdzie jesteś, opowiedz mu cała prawdę nie ma co się kryć, gorzej będzie jeżeli zaczniesz kłamać (rodzic zadzwonił by bez powodu do ciebie aby się o to zapytać ? ogarnij myślenie ) Co robić gdy zadzwoni nauczyciel ? Weź kawałek papieru albo foli i zacznij ją miąć aby wywołać dźwięk zakłóceń a potem powiedz: lo em mu ch y <- zapisz to sobie ma to znaczyć haLO jestEM w doMU CHorY oczywiście możecie wymyślić coś własnego. Następnie dzwonicie do rodziców i wyjaśniacie im wszystko najlepiej do tego do którego ma numer nauczycielka (dlatego nie podaję dwóch numerów ^^ ha..ha) Jak wrócić ? Najlepiej jest przesiedzieć u kolego do 16:30 aby wytłumaczyć się, że byłeś na jakimś kółku, lub możesz wrócić szkolnym autobusem to wymaga sprytu ale jest opłacalne bo nikt się niczego nie dowie. B) Zadania Jeżeli nie masz smykałki do robienia zadań nic nie szkodzi po prostu znajdź kolegę/koleżankę który robi zadania jak marzenie i któremu możesz coś zaoferować (Nie oferuj sexu... uwierz mi to błąd), no i tak lecicie cały rok ty robisz mu zad z matmy czy czegoś tam a on ci z polaka czy czegoś tam. Uwierzcie mi dobry sposób. Co robić gdy nie macie zadania a lekcja już się zaczęła? Macie kilka opcji ja przedstawię dwie: 1.Gdy nauczycielka przechodzi po klasie i sprawdza zadania podmieniasz książkę, zeszyt od osoby której już sprawdziła !!!NIE ODDAWAJ GO JEJ PISZ W NIM CAŁĄ LEKCJĘ!!! gdyby cie przyłapała dostałbyś/aś 1,bz czy co tam dostajecie oraz punkty lub straciła by do ciebie zaufanie . 2.Odpisujesz szybko jak leci jeżeli zadanie jest krótkie Co robić gdy zapomnisz zadania ? Bądźmy realistami nauczycielka nie uwierzy... ucieknij z tej jednej lekcji pod pretekstem bólu brzucha, mdłości czy czegoś tam. C) Wychowanie Fizyczne Co robić gdy zapomnicie stroju ? 1.Pożycz go od osoby solidarnej 2.Udawaj że cię boli noga i siedź cicho i spokojnie całą lekcję. 3.Podrób zwolnienie z WF 4.Powiedz że musisz iść poprawiać sprawdzian z innego przedmiotu Co robić gdy Wf'ist jest katem ? 1.Niech klasa zachowuje się wzorowo 2.Nie dyskutujcie. 3.Udaj że z ciężkich ćwiczeń dostałeś astmy D) Sprawdziany Ciężki temat ale da się dal mnie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. 1.W domu pisz gotowce (daje to podwójne korzyści, uczycie się, czujecie pewniej, uczycie sprytu) 2.Zapżyjaźnij się z kimś kto nie jest asem ale wie tyla abyś zdał. 3.Przyklej ściągę pod kapturem kolegi/koleżanki z ławki wcześniej i powiedz mu żeby co jakiś czas poprawiał kaptur w taki sposób aby odsłaniał i zasłaniał ściągę najlepiej ustalcie jakiś znak np. kopnięcie w krzesło. 4.Ogarnij kogo z nauczycieli można oszukać a kogo nie miej ROZGRANICZENIE Co robić gdy siedzisz na straconej pozycji ? No tutaj jest ciężko ale tutaj zastosuj trick kategorii LoD nie oddawaj kartki ukryj ją, a gdy będziecie kończyć weź dwie kartki od kolegów i oddaj tak jakbyś oddawał swoją i kolegi. E) Dresy Noś ze sobą zapalniczkę, dresom potrzeba ognia do fajek a dostarczając go im zyskasz neutralność z ich strony, nie brataj się z nimi bądź neutralny. (nie mam więcej rad) F) Tępienie Nie tęp nawet jeżeli jesteś tępiony ! G) Łazienka Nie wiem jak u was ale u mnie w kiblu palą i przeciętny kowalski nie może tam wejść. Więc co robić ? 1.Wychodź tylko na lekcjach 2.Nie pij 3.Kup paczkę fajek i daj ją kto ma władzę w szkolę (Debilu nie nauczycielowi....) za tą paczkę będziesz mógł pozwolić sobie na wiele przez dość długi czas gdyż będzie cię bronił ten komu ją dałeś oczywiście nie dawaj jej w charakterze że "masz i broń mnie" daj ją gdy np: ta osoba poprosi cię o papierosa H) Reputacja Jak zasłużyć na reputację ? Wiedz że reputacja jest ja roślina musisz o nią dbać zdobywasz ją za wykręty typu obklejenie auta nauczycielki karnymi lub taśmą z napisem "Keep out" oczywiście nie musisz się posuwać tak daleko oraz w tym kierunku możesz być np zabawny, no mieć poczucie humoru a zarazem być poważny w obliczu nauczycieli to jest sprawdzona metoda sam ją preferuje. Okej na tym zakończę tą szopkę, napiszcie mi co mam opisać w następnym życiu. Mam nadzieję że komuś pomogę bo większość a raczej wszystkie rady są oparte na metodzie prób i błędów które sam popełniłem. Kategoria:Przynależności